When Our Love Shines In The Moonlight
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: *Entirely written by DCAAFan* This is a story about our favorite twins from Moon Beam and When Our Stars Align and their crushes. What could possibly happen when the boys finally get up the nerve to move to the next level?


***AN from Daddysgirl11: This ENTIRE one-shot was written by DCAAFan, so be sure to tell her how much you love what she's done with these characters. *I GAVE HER FULL PERMISSION TO USE MY CHARACTERS. ALL I DID WAS CREATE THE CHARACTERS AND EDIT IT.*  
>Also, this one-shot will not affect the story-line of When Our Stars Align in anyway. This is a one-shot using the characters, but I will continue my own plot as it is.<strong>

**And on one more note, DCAAFan's profile says her B-Day was the 14****th**** of November, so Happy (late) B-Day girl :)**

**When Our Stars Align "The Talk at Break Time" an 'Emmin' and 'Evly' One-Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

**At Science 10:30 A.M**

I was sitting next to Collin during a Biology experiment.

"Hey, can I talk to you later at Break Time? It's pretty important" Collin said.

"Yeah… Sure… No problem." I said nervously. I hate when it happens.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Emma. You are a really good friend" I blushed. "Really?" I asked.

He agreed. "You are the first person that ever said that to me" I murmured.

"Well, I guess I should fix that because you really are and every person in the world should tell you" Collin said back. I hugged him

"Thanks Collin. You are the sweetest guy in the world" I said.

"Should that make your brother jealous? I think with that he could kill me" he said.

"Relax. He's my brother. He trusts me so is not like my dad did with my aunt's husband. I was only just born when they had their first kiss" I said.

"Well, that's cool."

"Yes it is."

I wonder what He is going to tell me…

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's P.O.V<strong>

I can't believe that today at break time I will tell my feelings to Emma. Emma Dawson. The prettiest and sweetest girl in all of middle school. I just hope that she wouldn't kill me or something like that and still be friends if things go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>At Gym 10:30 A.M<strong>

**Evan's P.O.V**

Okay, that's it! First, I hate Mr. Thompson. I can't feel my feet anymore! I wish I could be like Ella or Emma so I don't have to do this stuff.

Second, again I couldn't talk to Lily because I was so nervous. Every time, every single story. I am done with it! Today it has to stop!

At break time I will tell my feelings to Lily and see if she will get it good or bad. I just hope that she won't hurt me and ignore me forever.

"Hey Lily" I said.

"Oh, hey Evan, Wazzup?" she asked me. I love when she said 'Wazzup' instead of 'What's up'.

"Um… how can I tell that? Eh… can I talk to you at break time?" I asked.

"Sure. No prob." she said.

"Thanks Lily. Talk you later" and I ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyly P.O.V<strong>

Why did the prettiest and sweetest guy in middle school just talk to me? I don't know.

Hmm… I wonder what he is gonna tell me…

* * *

><p><strong>11.00 A.M Break Time<strong>

**Ella's P.O.V**

I just went to my locker to get geography and Spanish for the next two hours when I saw my sister's crush coming straight to me. I don't even know why. Well let's see.

"Hey Ella" Collin said.

"Hey Collin. How are you?" I asked.

"Well, actually I am a bit nervous" he said.

"Why?" Toby and Derek that were right beside me asked.

"Okay, but please don't kill me if I tell you."

"Of course. C'mon. Spit it out!" Derek said.

"Well, I actually have a crush on Emma and I just asked her if at break time I could talk to her to tell my feelings. How should I tell her?" he confessed.

"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU TWO OWE ME $20.00 EACH!" I exclaimed.

"Ah C'mon! We just owed you the stuff because of the game!" Toby said getting the money.

"Hello!? This is not the problem! I don't even know if Emma likes me!" Collin said.

"Then sorry if I tell you this, but you are so dumb to not even notice that Emma likes you" I said. Collin just had a smile on his face. He really loves Emma.

"Are you serious?" he said don't stopping to smile

"Never joke about love bud" Derek said.

"But I am telling you that my sister likes sincere people and I think you just have to tell her something like 'Emma I just want to tell you that I've liked you since we met and I hope that we can still be friends'. I am sure that my sister likes you just as much as you like her. I hope that this might help you" I finished.

"Thanks guys. This really helped me. See ya later!" Collin said going away.

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's P.O.V <strong>

Collin just ran away when Evan cams to us.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you? It's about Lily" he said.

"Yeah sure. No problem" I said.

"I kinda have a crush on her and today I want to tell her about my feelings" But suddenly he got interrupt again by Ella.

"HA! AGAIN, I KNEW IT! YOU OWE ME $20.00 EACH AGAIN!" Ella exclaimed.

"Not again!" Derek and I exclaimed.

"Hello!? This is not the problem! I don't even know if Lily likes me!" Evan said.

"Then sorry if I tell you this, but you are so dumb to not even notice that Lily likes you" I said, repeating Ella's words to Collin. Evan just smiled. De ja vu.

"Are you serious?" he said don't stop smiling.

"Never joke about love bud" Derek said again.

"But I am telling you that Lily likes sincere people and I think you just have to tell her something like 'Lily I just want to tell you that I liked you since we met and I hope that we can still be friends'. I am sure that she likes you just as much as you like her. I hope that this might help you" Ella finished.

"Thanks guys. This really helped me. See ya later!" Evan said going away.

"Were those the SAME words that we said at Collin?" I asked.

"Exactly the same" the girl that I love so much said. Man, when am I going to confess? Those two buds are quicker than me in love.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes Later…<strong>

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was talking with Lily about Collin saying that he has to tell me something important and the same thing Evan said to Lily. I really wonder what's going on…

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's P.O.V<strong>

I just discovered Emma and Lily talking behind history class. Emma looked at me and waved a hello before saying to Lily that she is gonna talk to her later.

"Hey Collin! What you have to talk about?" she just asked me.

"Um… erh… it's hard to say it" I started "I just wanted to say that…" my voice stopped.

"That you…?" Emma asked.

"Man it's so complicated!" I said. "I wanted to say that I… I…" I took a deep breath and said it slowly "… I like you" I finally finished.

"Y-You do?" Emma exclaimed. I nodded. She didn't say anything.

"I knew that you were going to take it bad. Forget it" I was going to class when she stopped me.

"I am not. I am just… surprised. And actually you did me a favor cuz… I like you too" she said. And for the first time in my life I could feel butterflies because of a girl. A girl that I love so much.

"So… you don't care if I ask you to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

For the first time I feel some soft lips on mine for five seconds and that was one of my best days in my life.

When she pulled away I heard a small 'yes' and another kiss on my lips. I will never forget this day in my whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

AHHH! I can't believe it! My crush just said that he likes me and so do I and he was my FIRST AND SECOND kiss. This is the coolest day of my life! And now I am the first of all the kids in my family to have a boyfriend. Ahh! He is not just my crush and first kiss, but even my first BOYFRIEND! THIS IS THE COOLEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time…<strong>

**Lily's P.O.V**

Emma just ran away to talk to Collin when her brother Evan came to me.

"Hey Evan. So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Um… uh… erm… I… man I can't find the words" he started "I just wanted to say that… I… I… I…" he took a deep breath "I like You" he finished.

"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and kinda since were eight" he said.

I couldn't say anything. My best friend's brother just said that he likes me. Man, I am kinda signing 'Best Friend's Brother' by Victoria Justice.

I didn't say anything. "Why you are not talking? Ah, I knew it that you we're going to take it bad" he said but I interrupted him.

"No, it's just that I'm surprised about this… And this was so fast that I didn't know what to say. And no I didn't take it bad cuz I like you too" I said.

"Really?" he asked I nodded. "Well, maybe this is a bit early to say but… would you kinda be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I just hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips and said a small yes. This is the coolest day of my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's P.O.V<strong>

I can't believe, I just said to my crush that I like her, she likes me back, I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes and kissed me. BEST AND COOLEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

* * *

><p><strong>After school…<strong>

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the bed thinking of this morning. I still can't believe this. I have to tell this to Lily!

I picked up my phone and called Lily.

"Lily! You are not gonna believe what happened this morning at school!" I started.

"Same here! What did Collin say?" she said.

"He said he likes me!" I screamed.

"No Way!"

"Yes, I said that I like him to and… he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"OMG! This is so cool!"

"Well… now what happened to you?" I asked.

"Same thing it happened with me and your brother" she said.

"No Way! I am so asking him this! Well I guess that we are related if you're with my twin brother!" I said.

"Okay. I have to go now. Bye Ems" she said.

"Bye Lily. See ya tomorrow" I finished and dropped the phone on my bed. I jumped down off my bed and went to my brother's room.

"Did you tell my BFF that you like her and ask her to be your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Okay, first, don't go through the door before ask me or knock on the door" he said. I just rolled my eyes for the stupid thing that he said. "Second, how do you know that? Oh yeah… she's your BFF. But aren't you angry or something?" he asked.

"No I'm not. Evan, you're my brother. Of course I am happy for you. And… actually the same thing happened with me and Collin" I said.

"Ah, I can't believe this!" he hugged me.

"Whoa, slow down! I thought that you were going to hate him" I said.

"Well, when I was going to ask our sister what to do to tell Lily that I like her, I saw Collin talking to them and saying how much he likes you and I realized he is a good guy. I think he doesn't like you Emma… he loves you" he said.

"Really?" I asked he nodded. "Thanks, you are the best twin brother in the world."

"And you are the best twin sister in the world" he said before a long hug. When we stopped we heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, sure, come in" my brother and I said. Ella and Toby came in with a weird smiles on their faces.

"So, how was today?" Ella asked.

"Did anything happen to you?" Toby asked.

"How was it?! It was the best day of my life!" I said.

"Me too" Evan said.

Ella and Toby screamed "Aw! I can't believe this! Evan and Collin asked the question to Lily and Emma!" they said at the same time.

"Wait, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, Collin wasn't sure how to tell you his feelings so he came to us and asked an opinion" Toby said

"And same thing Evan with Lily" Ella added.

"Okay. Well, now that we're done about our crushes… what about YOUR crushes?" Evan asked.

"A crush, me? Of course I don't have a crush!" Ella said.

"Who is he?" Toby asked.

"N-No one" Ella said.

"I am sure going to make you talk Ells!" Toby said.

"Me too! Who do you like?" Ella asked him.

"N-N-No one" he said running out the door.

"I'm going to make you talk!" Ella yelled starting to chase him out of the door.

"They so like each other, right bro?" I asked.

"Oh, they sure do" he said back.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, DCAAFan wrote all of this. She also created the gym teacher for this one-shot. Please review and let her know what you think, or you could PM her herself. <strong>

***We don't own Austin & Ally (of course). I own the characters I made up, and DCAAFan owns the plot.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11 and DCAAFan**


End file.
